Santana and Brittany Go Trick Or Treating
by xo.britty.xo
Summary: Santana and Brittany decide to go trick or treating, read and find out how the two handle it. :D   One Shot. Review and tell me if you like it! :D' Disclaimer: I do not own glee or the characters


**Santana and Brittany Go Trick or Treating**

'' San, I have an amazing idea!'' Brittany screamed to Santana who was right beside her sitting in the choir room. Santana slowly looked at Brittany with a annoyed look on her face. The blond didn't have to scream, she was sitting right beside her, but one look at Brittany and Santana couldn't stay mad at her.

'' What B?'' Santana asked, placing her hand on the other cheerios thigh.

'' Let's go trick or treating!'' Brittany said overly excited. She had a huge grin on her face hoping Santana would say yes to her. Although Santana couldn't help but laugh. She hadn't gone out for Halloween since she was 13 and she knew for a fact Brittany hadn't gone since grade 8, every year since then the two would spend Halloween together and watch scary movies.

'' You have to be kidding B, that's for kids.'' Santana said watching as the blond frowned.

'' But S, I hate watching those scary movies, they always give me nightmares.'' Brittany said truthfully. Santana tilted her head a bit confused of a thought that came to her mind.

'' Well then why didn't you say anything before?'' The brunette asked.

'' Because I wanted to be with you.'' Brittany admitted in a small voice. Santana couldn't help but blush a bit. How could she say no to Brittany after she said that.

'' Fine Britt, we'll go, but if this gets out I will kill you.'' Santana said rolling her eyes and locking pinkies with her best friend.

'' No you wont.'' Brittany replied with a mocking smile. Santana couldn't help but smile back and lean her head against the other cheerios shoulder, this blond was just too cute.

* * *

'' So what do you want to be?'' Santana asked Brittany as they entered the costume store after school and started to look through the racks for costumes.

'' A duck.'' Brittany blurted out, Santana couldn't help but quietly giggle.

'' Britt, I don't think your gonna find a duck costume.'' Santana said looking for a good enough costume. Brittany frowned but then quickly got excited when she pulled out a costume and held it up to show Santana.

'' I want to be this!'' Brittany happily said as she put the costume against her to see how it would look on her. Santana looked at Brittany with no expression on her face.

'' You seriously want to be a cheerleader for Halloween. Why don't you go out in your cheerios uniform?'' Santana asked looking at the blond and wondering what was going on in that brain of hers.

'' I don't want to go out in my cheerios uniform, it reminds me of Sue, and I don't like her.'' Brittany confessed as she whispered the last part. Santana laughed as she found the exact same costume as Brittany and pulled it out to make a joke.

'' Wouldn't it be funny if we went out as Cheerleader twins.'' Santana said laughing at her own joke. Just then Brittany had the widest grin on her face and her eyes got huge.

'' San, that's a great idea! Good thinking!'' Brittany screamed as she quickly hugged her best friend and then let go. Everyone around them was now staring, but once Santana gave them one of her stern looks everyone went back to looking for costumes.

'' No Britt it -.'' Santana quickly stopped what she was saying so she didn't burst Brittany's mood. '' You know what screw it, were going as Cheerleader twins.'' Santana said as she walked over to the cashier to pay for the costumes.

'' You know you two are lucky to find the same costumes on Halloween.'' The cashier said as she bagged the costumes and waited for Santana to hand her the money.

'' Were going as Cheerleader twins!'' Brittany said excitedly as she watched Santana hand the girl the money and started to walk out with the costumes. '' Well bye.'' Brittany yelled as she followed her best friend out the door.

'' Happy Halloween!'' The happy cashier yelled out to the two girls as they walked out.

'' This is going to be the best Halloween yet!'' Brittany happily said to Santana as the two started to head home.

* * *

'' Come on S!'' Brittany yelled to Santana as she waited outside of the bathroom door with her cheerleader costume on. Brittany had been waiting for fifteen minutes and just wanted to start going trick or treating. '' The candy's going to be gone if you take any longer.'' Brittany whined as Santana finally opened the bathroom door and walked out. As Santana walked out she did a twirl and a hair flip to show of her costume.

'' Wow S, your pretty.'' Brittany confessed to her best friend.

'' You are too Britt, now come on I thought you were ready.'' Santana smiled as she raced Brittany down the stairs.

'' Hey, wait up!'' Brittany laughed as she finally caught up to Santana who was now outside on the front step.

'' So where do you wanna start?'' Santana asked Brittany as she held her pillowcase in one hand and held Brittany's hand in the other.

'' I really just wanna go around the block then come back.'' Brittany confessed squeezing her best friends hand. Santana smiled and begun walking with Brittany house to house for some treats.

'' Trick Or Treat!'' Both Brittany and Santana said as a middle aged women opened the door and gave both cheerleaders a dirty look.

'' Aren't you two to old to be trick or treating.'' The women snapped as she held the treats in hands not giving them to the two friends. Santana started to get angry at how the women was treating Brittany. If Brittany wanted to go trick or treating and get candy then that's what she was going to get.

'' How about you just give us the damn candy, at least were dressed up, not like half the kids around here.'' Santana snapped back at the women. The middle aged woman's eyes got huge as she slowly gave each cheerleader a bag of chips and a sucker.

'' Thank you.'' Santana said as she flipped her hair and stormed down the steps, Brittany smiled.

'' What was that about?'' Brittany asked as she caught up with Santana and grabbed her hand, holding it.

'' What?'' Santana said hoping to just drop this conversation, but if she knew Brittany she wouldn't let it go.

'' The whole, give me the damn candy thing.'' Brittany said.

'' Well the women didn't give us the candy she had in her hands, if it wasn't for me we wouldn't of even got the candy.'' Santana explained as she held hands with the blond.

'' We could have just gone to a different house.'' Brittany replied.

'' No, you wanted to go trick or treating so were going trick or treating, and that means going to every house on the block.'' Santana said. '' Plus that girl doesn't need anymore candy.'' Santana added laughing. Brittany laughed back, then planted a quick kiss on Santana's cheek and ran away towards the next house.

'' Come on San, race me.'' Brittany yelled almost to the next house. Santana smiled, she looked at Brittany from afar and couldn't help but laugh. She looked like a little kid. Her cheeks her rosy from the cold air, and her ponytail swayed side to side as she walked. But those were the things that Santana loved about Brittany, and Santana knew that next year they were going to be trick or treating again, because that's what Brittany loved to do and Santana wanted Brittany to always be happy.

**Review and tell me if you like it please! :)**


End file.
